minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
We Were Followed
Hello, it's me again. If you read the previous story, you'd know we're currently being hunted by something I've yet to even see. Speaking of which, I remember that we got to see a glimpse of the shadow of the mob. I was thinking about when I heard it run off, and seeing the shadow on the ground. I realized that the only way that shadow could've still been up at that point is if it was still running off the trail that we were walking on. However, we didn't see anything there at all. So that means whatever this thing is it's lethal, fast, and INVISIBLE. Me and my friend currently are held up in our house. We're waiting for when we think it's gone for sleeping so we can head out and set up another house elsewhere. Our plan is to leave the house so it still thinks we're in there. A few days past, we're running out of food. But fortunately, we're hearing less and less footsteps circling the house. We broke the windows and replacing them with wood in case it was watching us through the windows. While I was ordering out everything we had, my friend told me the footsteps were gone. So instead of ordering out our items, I packed them up and we set out. I was glad we were leaving, if we were in there for any longer we'd probably be goners. We went left to the river next to our house. We used to have a bridge to cross over it, but that mob destroyed it a few days ago. This thing probably predicted we'd cross over it at one point, and it was right. However, the gap was small enough to jump over, and that's what we did. We went through a pathway of trees and started to look for that group of animals we saw a few weeks ago. On our way there, we found a village. We decided it would be best to stay here instead, because we'd have food growing and a house with no need to build one. We found a house and stayed there for the night. We woke up, and started looking around and trading. My friend was just finishing up a deal when I noticed something. I was looking at other villager trades when at the corner of my eye I see something extremely transparent was past a window. I immediately got out of the trade and went over to the window. "Dude, the mob! It followed us here!" My friend walked over in a panic. "Where? Did you see it?" He asked. "I saw something transparent walk past this." I replied. "So this thing IS invisible..." He said, looking at the window. Again, we aren't safe. We looked everywhere, we even made sure the villagers were safe, we herded them into a single house then replaced all the doors and windows with strong blocks. We then went to our house and grabbed our items. We weren't leaving far, but we had to make it seem we left for good. We ran into the neighbouring forest and hid out there for a while. All of a sudden, this felt like a movie I watched before, which was a little ironic. Anyway, me and him created a house which was dug out of the ground to make it look like grass and hide if we had to. We waited for a while, waiting until we knew the coast was clear. We were about to head back when we heard footsteps. We got back down in our grass hut and looked out the small crack we made. Sure enough, there it faintly was, standing by a tree, looking around. I couldn't make out most of the look of it past the faded body, but it seemed like as if it was some sort of figure around our size and had the same body shape. It wore dirty clothes that had the color of the ragged robes a Stray wears. The colors of it's body in general was a light gray. The mob turned around, so I was able to see it's face. One of it's eyes had a pupil, the other had some sort of star on it, sort of like a Nether Star, but a little different. But that's only what I can describe it to be, I might be incorrect. Anyway, the mob slowly walked over to an unsuspecting pig, and started slashing it with it's hands, and it was swinging with both hands, too. The pig died in seconds and started to eat it. We didn't want to see that, so we walked further into our hut and closed off the crack. I'm glad I was capable of describing this mob, if you know what this might be, I'd like to know how to avoid this creature. I don't know what that star was, or why it was invisible. I hope next time me and my friend hide out, we can figure out what it is. But for now, we hide here. Category:Creepypasta Category:Mobs Category:Entities Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:SokoolCereal Category:PC Minecraft